


We Gotta Start

by TheUnnamedAvocado



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aang is not the last Airbender, Aang's just lucky to have extra power, Azula in love with Kirishima, Azula is a normal bender, Being the Avatar is like winning Mark Six, But Kirishima loves Mina, Death Eaters just nasty people, Dumbledore has two kids, F/M, Harry in fourth year, Hermione has a twin sister, No Chosen One, No prophecy, Shouto spelled Shoto, Slow Updates, The cycle still there tho, Thousand Year War nonexistent, Voldemort nonexistent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnnamedAvocado/pseuds/TheUnnamedAvocado
Summary: The BHNA, Avatar and HP worlds are constantly avoiding each other after a war, as well as hiding one another from the Muggles (known as the Powerless).Until Harry befriends Shoto and Katara.All three are exiled.And a new Squib president plans to eradicate those with Power.Ginny is the only one who has a way to contact Harry.Let's see what happens now...
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall, Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Ebele Dumbledore (OC)/Harriet Granger (OC), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo, Sokka/Suki, Todoroki Shouto/Mizuki Anikula (OC), Todoroki Shouto/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> SO i love this idea, but updates will be slow coz' it's exam season  
> Sorry for that  
> That is all.

_ Prologue _

Everybody born a Hero or a Wizard or a Bender knows the tale. They know of the  _ other _ parties, they know they can wield power just like themselves, but a  _ different _ kind of power.

They know about the war, dubbed the War of Power, when these parties fought for dominance of the other three parties- Powerless Ones and whichever other parties they fought against- Hero or Wizard. They know the peace treaty signed, when all Benders and Heroes and Wizards sustained too much damage. They know they are forbidden to communicate with each other, and although they are taught to recognize them, they must act like they are one of the Powerless.

They know they must obey this rule above all others, otherwise they face exile, and their powers will be stripped from them- in the hero world by the mysterious Quirk known as All For One, in the bending world by just plain exile, in the wizarding world by the destroying of one’s wand, and they will become none other than a Powerless One, haunted by the misery of their memories.

If Wizards or Benders give birth to a Hero, that Hero is to be left outside the Hero Training facility entrance, known as  _ UA High School _ , and the Wizards shall act as though no child had ever been birthed to them. If Heroes give birth to a Wizard, they shall act accordingly and leave the baby outside Hogwarts. If a Bender is birthed to some Powerful One not a Bender (oop so messy) then the Bender is to be left outside the Air Temple, where the Air Nomads will distribute the baby to the correct training grounds.

And if Heroes or Benders give birth to a Powerless, that Powerless is to be put back into its own world at what they call an  _ orphanage _ . But Wizards are more humane. They take care of the Powerless, known as a  _ Squib _ in their world, and send it to education in the Powerless world instead of the wizarding schools-  _ Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang _ . The Powerless grows up with full knowledge of a Wizard, but to keep both Wizards and Heroes hidden safely, they must also honor the Wizarding Code and hide the existence of Wizards and Heroes.

Occasionally, the Powerless give birth to Heroes or Wizards or Benders. In such cases, the world concerned accepts the parents and grants them full knowledge of the truth. It is impossible that one gives birth to both a Wizard and a Hero and a Bender, as ancient power prevents such incidents.

And such is the rule that maintained balance between the Powerless (though they do not know it), the Heroes, the Benders and the Wizards. Their methods were so explicitly similar, and yet so different. All Heroes, Benders and Wizards only begin training at age eleven to fourteen. All worlds are kept from the Powerless.

And yet one thing is so obvious: The Wizards’ treatment of Powerless children is so much  _ kinder _ . 

It will prove to be their fatal flaw.


	2. Within Our Walls

_ (Harry/Katara/Shoto’s POV) _

It was late at night. Harry and Ron were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, trying to stay awake in the enticing lure of the warm fire and soft couches. Ron blinked as he tried to focus on his Divination homework.

“Just make up a load of misery, I bet Trelawney would love that,” Harry joked, even though he was also having a hard time with the same piece of homework. They had been making up tragedies for the past three months and they were desperately out of any inspiration. Harry was certain he was supposed to have already drowned seven times, and beheaded even more.

Ron rolled his eyes. “Maybe I can just put  _ I predict I will have a low mark for this piece of homework here _ . That seems pretty miserable for her. And I  _ do  _ know that I will. I just don’t care,”

“That’s like asking her to do so,” Harry said. Then he mused, “But maybe she wants you to fail, judging by how you crank her up, so she’ll say your prediction’s wrong and give you a  _ good _ mark instead? No, she can’t give you a good mark for a wrong prediction, so she’ll say you’re right and give you a bad mark? No, that wouldn’t work…”

“Oh shut up, I was only joking. You sound like Hermione,” Ron snapped, clearly annoyed. “Oh, speak of the devil,” he added, as Hermione appeared in the doorway. 

“What the  _ hell _ are you two arguing about now? Don’t you know Trelawney’s not stupid, she-” Hermione tutted at them like you would tut at a childlish person.

“You’ve seen too little of her, Hermione. Maybe walking out on Trelawney wasn’t a bad decision after all,” Harry slumped back on the couch. Maybe he’d just skip Divination. 

“C’mon, Hermione, be a friend and help us out,” Ron added. “I’m gonna skip Divination if you don’t,”

Harry grinned. He knew they had won her over. As much as Hermione hated them not doing their own work, she would be far more pissed off if they missed their classes accidentally on purpose. He saw her snatch their Divination charts out of the corner of his eye and his grin widened.

Hermione glimpsed it. “Oh don’t look so happy,” she said. “Maybe I’ll put a ton of happy stuff in your homework,”

“You wouldn’t do that,” Ron said blearily.

“No, I wouldn’t,” Hermione answered, in spite of herself. “But maybe you’ll have to do your homework on your own, because you have four extra days. Divination is cancelled tomorrow. That’s Arithmancy for me, but there’ll be an  _ interesting _ class,”

“Since when is any class interesting?” Ron questioned, only to be met with a glare.

“History of Power. You guys  _ do _ read a little, don’t you? You know we’re not the only group with powers like this,” Hermione sighed, reaching down and pulling out a very large, very dusty leather-bound book.

“I  _ do _ know about the Benders and the Heroes,” Harry and Ron said together, in perfect synchronization. They glanced at each other for a moment, then suppressed their laughter and turned back to Hermione. “What about it? We’re gonna have a class on that?” Harry asked. When Hermione nodded, he breathed a sigh of relief. “Nothing special, but at least Divination is out for the time being,”

Little did Harry know, that one lesson would be his calling. It would be his rising, and yet also his downfall.

\---

“You won’t be able to defeat or save  _ anyone _ like this!” Waterbending Master Pakku growled in frustration as he let the water fall to the floor. His trainee, a young sixteen-year-old named Katara, looked down as her master scolded her.

“I’m trying, I just-”

“I know,” Pakku interrupted. “Your brother, Sokka,” he said, speaking of her Powerless brother she had helped hide for her whole life. He had lasted till seventeen. Now he was somewhere here, in the Waterbenders’ Complex. Or was he anymore? Questions drained the fight out of her and she had only trained half-heartedly today.

“He is doing well in his warrior training,” Pakku said, and Katara allowed herself a sigh of relief. So they hadn’t exiled him. She knew they probably would- maybe Aang had  _ bent _ the rules. Everybody knew there was a Nonbender Warrior Training Complex somewhere in the Waterbenders’ Complex, for the fighting elite Powerless. It was a great honor to get into that complex, and Katara was surprised Sokka made it. She loved her brother, but honestly, even though he was skilled at his boomerang-throwing, he was kinda weird, especially around girls. Honestly, even Katara thought he was a jerk sometimes. Not that it attributed to the fact that he loved eating pork jerky. Puns were for Aang.

“... _ Katara _ ,” Pakku was saying. 

“Yes, Master,” she answered automatically, the answer she had been trained to give no matter what.

Pakku sighed. “One day, that habit of yours will be your doom. Now, again!” he said, and without warning, a thousand icicles aimed at her.

The young waterbender screamed, totally unprepared for the attack. Around her, geysers erupted, melting the icicles. She wrapped herself in the water, using it as a protective shield. Pakku stood and waited for her attack. Above them, water dripped steadily from a pipelike structure into a basin, marking the seconds. Pakku counted as he waited.

_ Drip, drip. Drip, drip. _

A few minutes passed. Pakku noticed his student had disappeared beneath the water.  _ Secret attack _ , he thought.

Then he heard a noise behind him, and glimpsed her signature braid. Quickly, he lashed out a stream of water and lassoed her back. As an apprentice only, Katara of course was no match for her Master. 

“Why are you running away? There are still fifteen minutes of training left,” Pakku asked.

“I-” Katara stuttered. But Pakku didn’t seem mad, merely curious. And maybe, just maybe, he knew about her and Aang. She didn’t trust Toph, Zuko  _ or _ Azula to keep quiet about it, let alone Ty Lee and Mai.

“Fine, I promised to meet up with my boyfriend,” she sighed in defeat.  _ Just let me go, _ she added silently.  _ I can’t be late again. I can’t disappoint him again. _

“Does your boyfriend know of your extra training? Does he know the  _ reason _ ?” Pakku gazed intently at her, and Katara was reminded of that shameful night- how she and Mai had fought in the Annual Friendly Competition. She could’ve won. She should’ve. But when it came down to it, the Powerless Warrior defeated the Waterbending Elite. Pakku, in shame and misery, had lengthened all her training sessions.  _ We can’t have another defeat next year, and you’re our best shot, _ Pakku had told her severely.

“N-no. I didn’t want to make him…” She paused, searching for the right word. She knew Aang would definitely march up to Pakku and demand him return her training to normal, less-intense training. And Katara didn’t want that. No, she didn’t.

Pakku sighed. “To be young and in love,” he muttered. Then in a louder tone, “All right, you are dismissed, since you weren’t focusing anyway,” He waved her away, a tone of reproach in his voice. Katara left the training ground halfheartedly, mad at herself, at Pakku, and stars surprise her,  _ Aang _ . 

Who was waiting for her at the exit of the Waterbenders’ Complex.

\---

Bakugou yawned as he listened to some new professor drone on. Shoto, who sat next to him, shook his head hopelessly. “What?” Kacchan asked. “It’s just about the Benders and the Wizards, nothing special. It’s not as though a  _ Pro Hero _ would need to know this,”

“C’mon, Explosive Head, this is  _ important ancient history _ ,” Shoto persisted. “The War of Power. Casualties. The peace treaty. Hiding ourselves and the Benders and Wizards from the Powerless. Recognizing-”

“All right, all right! I get it!” Katsuki half-yelled, and his girlfriend Ochako glanced at him. “Baku-kun, please don’t yell in class,” she said.

Izuku and Shoto shared a grin. Whatever Ochako said, Katsuki would agree. Even if it was something like  _ being nice to everybody _ , he’d do it. Everyone agreed that Ochako was the key to making Explosive Head reform.

Katsuki forced his voice to a mutter, then said to Shoto, “You just like this class because Anikula does,” he retorted.

Shoto glanced at the white-and-blue haired girl up front. Unlike Shoto, her dual hair colors weren’t natural. She’d dyed the bottom half a blue gradient herself, to match her name:  _ Mizuki _ , which meant ‘moon’. White and blue.

“Hey, buddy. I thought this was important? Stop staring at Anikula like a jerk. Plus, you’re drooling,” Katsuki teased. “Just kidding. But you will be soon. She’s dating you anyway, you can look at her all you like later,”

Yaoyorozu, who sat next to Izuku, leaned towards him. “Good to know that you aren’t always involved in their drama,”

“Not… always, Yoyo,” he said, laughing.

This idle talk continued for the whole lesson. (It’s boring and pointless, so I’m not putting it here.)

Later, in the evening, Shoto, Katsuki, Mizuki, and Izuku were gathered in the common dorm room.

“Do you think we’ll really meet a Bender or a Wizard later on?” Izuku asked.

“Anything is possible, right?” Mizuki said. “Shoto?”

“H’m. Maybe. Personally, I hope I never do, because I’m so intrigued with them I’ll probably reveal everything and get exiled. Y’know, their powers aren’t very unique, though they can vary from person to person…”

“Walking encyclopedia, as usual,” Katsuki smirked. “I mean, those people sound interesting, but who’s to say they’re completely safe? For all we know there’s a reason all of us keep training. I’d bet another war’s coming up soon,”

“Yep, nothing wrong with Katsuki. He’s in his normal state,” Izuku grinned from ear to ear.

“I’m just being practical!” Katsuki protested.

“For once,” Shoto reminded him. “Oh, look, we’ve broken curfew again. Let’s go back to our dorms,” he added, glancing at the doorway and the clock. All Might always patrolled the corridors after curfew, and they all wanted to stay on his good side, because you were in trouble if you didn’t.

Katsuki muttered  _ goody-goody rule lover  _ under his breath, but nevertheless followed.

  
With no idea of how  _ true _ his prediction was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and subscribe as support~  
> Oh, and remember to read my profile! Just updated it *winks*

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya liked it! pls leave kudos as support, thx~


End file.
